Mother Memories
by oXAnZuXo
Summary: What if Seto and Anzu had a baby boy? Named Tatsuya? What will this young boy tell us? what does he remembers about his parents past?
1. Default Chapter

**Memories**

**Maria-hello peoples! Umm umm this story will be different this time! **

**Lyka- what do you mean different!**

**Maria- are you yelling at me!**

**Lyka-I don't care! What are you talking about?**

**Maria-okay listen, you know in the real anime that Seto and Anzu doesn't get married and have a kid right?**

**Lyka- go on...**

**Seto-(nods head) true true...**

**Maria-well in this one they do... (Look down) but it will be tragedy... it's about Tatsuya Kaiba. Anzu and Seto's only child. And im not going to spoil it! .**

**Seto-since when did the great Kaiba get married to a friendship girl!**

**Anzu-your asking for it Kaiba!**

**Maria-...well here's the story! Enjoy. You may flame all you want but I will never care.**

**Lyka-that's her motto! .**

**Maria-quit it! And oh yeah! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Domo Arigato! .**

**I Remember...**

**_'I remember it all clearly, how my mother loved me. She saved me from the dangers that came to harm me... I remember it all. Father was devastated when mother died. And so did father's brother... especially mothers bestest friends. But they didn't know that I was the one hurt the most, they didn't know how much I loved her. They didn't know that I was the one who made her smile and bring joy to her lovely face. They just didn't know... flashbacks of what had happened kept coming, no matter how I tried to hide from it... it always knew how to find me. Father told me about how he met mother and he was smiling at my actions... and thus. This story begins from the start...'_**

**Domino High School**

**"Hey Anzu! Who's your date for the coming up prom huh?" teased a girl when Anzu passed by her. The brunet haired girl looked away and kept on walking to her next class, she had closed her eyes and had bumped into somebody and fell.**

**"Mazaki... you should watch where you going. You've been doing this for the past week now and my cloths are getting germs all because of you..." mocked Seto Kaiba. Anzu opened her eyes and gave him a death glare.**

**"And who do you think you are? It's not my fault that you're in my way everyday! You know what! You have the same classes as I do and it's not fair! I have you all day! And excuse you! I've got no god damn germs!" yelled Anzu angrily, she had stress marks on her forehead and was boiling with fury. **

**"You know what Mazaki; no wonder hardly any of the boys in this school likes you. And you know why? Because you talk too much, you don't know when to stop. Your just like the mutt Wheeler." said Seto harshly, but he didn't know how much it hurted Anzu.**

**"H-His name is J-Joey... and h-he's n-not a m-mutt. I don't care if no one in this school likes me, and im proud that I have a voice. Im sick and tired of hearing you insult Joey every time we see you... im sick and tired of that. You need to change along with this world, or else you would be just a no body..." said Anzu, she hid her eyes and walked on to her class. Seto looked down, he went across the line. He didn't mean to hurt Mazaki. He had secretly like the girl, and he couldn't believe that he actually developed feelings for the girl. All he could do is hide his feelings by being mean to her.**

**Anzu wiped her eyes, she was still crying at what Seto had said. It just hurted that no one in the school would ask her to the prom, she knew Yugi would. But the boy was to scared to ask her... that's all she knew. All she knew is that Yugi had liked her, "baka Tears... wont stop." She whimpered wiping her tears away. She sighed and went in the classroom, Yugi has caught her and looked at her with a worried look.**

**"Kaiba did something ta her didn't he?" questioned Joey looking at Seto's back and giving it a glare. Tristan nodded his head agreeing, "something is wrong Joey, Anzu only cries when she's hurt. And I see no bleeding... so it must be Kaiba." answered Tristan. Joey gave Seto's back another death glare, this time Seto noticed and flip him off, causing Joey to stand up. "Yeh wanna fight pretty boy! Ill rip ya to shreds a-hole!" Joey yelled.**

**"Mr. Wheeler! You've got a detention tomorrow with me! Now sit outside, you'll come back in when the class is done!" yelled the teacher, "im sorry Mr. Kaiba, Wheeler doesn't know how to keep his temper down."**

**"That's okay, what do you expect from a mutt?" answered Seto looking at Joey who stuck his tongue at him, Seto felt someone eyeing him. He looked back and it was Anzu, giving him the deathliest death glare. He turned around and sighed. **

**"Brrrrrinnnnnnnngggggg!" went the lunch bell. Everyone stood up prepared to leave; Anzu went outside to get Joey. Seto went on ahead ignoring Joey's hiss.**

**"Anzu, I noticed that when you came in class you were silent and your eyes were red. You were crying weren't you?" asked Yugi sitting beside his friend on the bench. Anzu didn't say anything, she didn't want Yugi to worry so much. He had a lot to deal with already!**

**"Its was about Kaiba am I right?" questioned Joey looking around for him, "did he do anythin to you Anzu?" Joey eyed Anzu... "Did he molest you?" Yugi, Anzu, and Tristan were shocked looked at Joey.**

**Anzu stood up and sighed, "This is not your problem Joey, and it's also not yours Yugi. Including you Tristan. Now if you please, I have to go to my locker... don't worry ill be back." And with that Anzu left and hoped that Kaiba wasn't at his locker. Her locker was near his, really near his that it wasn't funny anymore. But she even grew sadder when she found him there.**

**"Well hello Mazaki! What are you doing here?" asked Seto dumbly, he wanted things to go right. Anzu eyed him like he was planning something, but she failed. Lucky for him that she talked to him.**

**"Cant a student like me go to her locker and get something out?" she said pointing to her locker, Seto smirked he had to ask her to the prom that was coming up, even a date! But he was scared of what she might say. **

**"Well that's true, you can go to your locker..." he said, Anzu nodded her head and opened her locker quickly. Her stomach was going crazy! Seto broke the silence by asking finally..**

**"Hey Anzu, who are you going with for the prom?" he asked only for her to hear. Anzu gasped at what she was hearing, 'the great Seto Kaiba called me on my first name!' she screamed at her thoughts.**

**"I-Im g-going w-with n-nobody... w-why do y-you ask?" she questioned stuttering, he closed her locker and looked straight at Seto intrigued as hell. Seto gave her a smile and her heart skipped a beat. **

**"I was wondering... if you would like to go with me to the prom?" he finally asked, Anzu gasped and then blushed. Seto too blushed, both looked away from each other shocked that this was actually happening! Seto sighed and grabbed her hand and lead her towards that back of the school to talk to her.**

**"Listen, Anzu. I don't know how this happened, but im in love with you. I've kept it a secret by being mean. But what happened back there, I didn't mean to hurt you that much. I didn't want you to see you cry and all. It just broke me to piece's." he said touching her hand. Anzu's heart was pounding hard...**

**"Seto... I mean Kaiba! I don't know what to say... I mean I didn't know that you had feelings for me...!" she said touching her chest, she could feel her heart beating fast.**

**"Well now... now you know. Wouldn't you go to the prom with me Anzu Mazaki?" he asked again, this time with a voice that could make you melt to your feet. Anzu felt wobbly but Seto had caught her before she fell to the ground hard. She nodded her head to a yes, Seto smiled and hugged her.**

**"Lets just not tell Joey alright Kaiba?" she said holding onto him, she felt warm inside as if she was in---- 'Arrggggh what am I thinking? How could I be in love with the great Seto Kaiba?' screamed Anzu in her thoughts. **

**"Please call me Seto if you please." Seto said happily, Anzu was shocked,. She couldn't believe her eyes! She was actually seeing Seto Kaiba all happy! She blinked a couple of times but she knew it was real.**

**Anzu smiled and waved goodbye to Seto, she felt al happy! But the thing is, how to tell the gang... and the girls from school what would they thing? This was a bad idea... but it was worth trying... Anzu blushed and went back to the gang who was waiting for her. When she arrived Joey head locked her and smiled.**

**"know what Anzu! Yugi here wants to ask you to go to the prom with him! And I dknow you will say yes!" said Joey giving a blushing Yugi a thumbs up for a good job he didn't do. Anzu lowered her head in shame, it was bad. She had to say no to her own best friend... but she had to do it.**

**"Joey, I hate to say this... but I have to say no." she said sadly, Joey unlocked the head lock her had on her and looked at her and then at a devastated Yugi. "Listen, Yugi you should have asked me sooner. A Guy stopped me and asked me if I could go with him to the prom, and I said yes. Im truly sorry Yugi. Please forgive me."**

**Yugi smiled at his crush, sure he was devastated that she turned him down... but that was his fault. "its not your fault Anzu, it was mines. I should have asked you early and I didn't have the guts to do that, until now. no apologies okay?" he said. Anzu smiled she was forgiven anyways.**

**Joey poked Anzu's side and gave her this evil smile that she didn't like at all. "sooo Anzu! Who was your lucky guy huh?" teased Joey, Anzu blushed and smiled. "well Joey you wouldn't be interested... but I wont tell you. You'll just have to find out who this guy is. And Yugi you can ask all you want but you'll never get a thing out of me..." and with that she went straight home. The guys smiled at her and headed towards the arcade.**

**'oh wow...Seto asked me to the prom and im so happy? Oh my... and he's cute too... hold on wait a minute! Did I just say cute!' thought Anzu shaking her head furiously. 'I cant believe im saying this but he is hot!'**

**"Hey Anzu! Wanna come over to the mansion? My treat!" yelled Seto motioning her to come in the limousine, Anzu smiled, "I would be delighted Seto!" with that she hopped in the long car and off they went to the mansion.**

**"You know... this is my first time going to your mansion Seto. I believe that your home is quite beautiful..." Complimented Anzu blushed slightly. Seto smiled... "My mansion may be beautiful... but you're the beautiful lest thing I've ever seen in my whole entire life..." he said making Anzu blush even more when he touched her cheek. Anzu's heart started to beat faster again... this was not like her at all.**

**Kaiba Mansion**

**"Mokuba! Im home!" yelled Seto opening the mansion door wide open. "And I brought someone with me!" and in no time Mokuba came running down the stairs, when he saw Anzu he ran faster and pounced on her happily.**

**"Big sister Anzu! Its nice to see you again!" shouted Mokuba excitedly, he was still hanging onto Anzu smiling like hell. Anzu kissed the little boy's forehead making Seto scowl that his brother has all the attention from Anzu.**

**"Mokuba why don't you show Anzu around, im going to give her a surprise okay?" said Seto giving Mokuba a huge smile and then leaving, Mokuba stared at Anzu and pounced on her again. Making her laugh and pounce on him... it became wrestling. **

**"im going to win this time you know!" yelled Mokuba excitedly lunging on Anzu who was trying to collect herself cause Mokuba threw a pillow on her head and she actually fell from the attack.**

**"Ow! Mokuba that hurt pretty bad you know...!" yelled Anzu from the pain that was inflicted on her by oh so sweet Mokuba Kaiba, Seto was watching them... and was pretty amused. He was holding a huge box and on top of it was a little one.**

**'What are those two doing wrestling at the living room? Don't they now that there's a valuable...' soon Seto was cut off from his thoughts because Anzu and Mokuba were rolling on the ground then all of the sudden they hit the vases case. He watched as the vase fell right on top of Anzu's head.**

**"Big sister Anzu!" yelled Mokuba as he held her close... she was bleeding. 'Oh boy...' thought Seto, he ran down the stairs and carried Anzu in his room. He tried waking her up but she was out cold... he watched over her sleeping form silently and bent down to kiss her. At that time Anzu was coming to, and she was shocked that this was happening, but to her surprise... she kissed back. Seto was the surprised one there... but the kiss became making out.**

**_That was the first time mother had fallen in love, father was surprised that she actually melted his cold heart. Years passed and they really fell in love. Sure her friends was devastated, but they under stood her. Joey was still protective, but he went a little soft for the Kaiba just for Anzu. Soon father had an idea, and he knew that she would accept... but the thing I s. he didn't know when he should do this. This is just the beginning..._**

**Maria- yup! That's my story! And I love it!**

**Lyka-...**

**Maria- talk to me!**

**Lyka- baka...**

**Maria-O.o; umm okay then... lets see... please review! Ill update soon!**

**Lyka-psst she might even forget because she has tons of stories in her documents... it's not funny anymore. V.V**

**Maria- that's not funny! But anyways... bye! .**

**Lyka- don't you dar—(got cut off because Maria closed the story)**


	2. Will You Anzu?

**Mother Memories: Chapter Two**

**Maria- hehehe Im back!**

**Lyka-course your back you baka!**

**Maria- can't you be at least nice to your hikari?**

**Lyka-NO! You made me a little girl on one of your stories!**

**Maria- ugh... that was just pretend! And plus! You didn't even act like a little girl! .;**

**Lyka-"she's 7 years old. And a little brat!" remember that quote!**

**Maria-yes...! .;**

**Lyka-grrrrrrr!**

**Maria-anyways... my yami is mad at me. Um here's the next chapter! Please do enjoy!**

**Lyka-MY BAKA HIKARI DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH! AND NEVER WILL!**

**Maria-... T.T**

_Many days are passed and dad didn't have the guts to propose to her... Mokuba tried to help, but the kid made it worse. Mom didn't have a clue what was going on... She thought that dad was sick, like always. Uncle Yugi knew what was going to happen, Uncle Joey had to take time to figure it out... but soon he got help from uncle Tristan. Still dad didn't know what to say, he clutched the little box that holds the key to the future..._

**Will You...?**

**Yugi sat there smiling as Anzu eyed him, "alright spit it out you guys! What is going on with Seto! I know that you know what's bothering him!" shouted Anzu who had her hands to her hip, she looked like a mother for she had an apron on. Joey sweat dropped, he promised Seto that he wouldn't tell Anzu what was bothering him... he even shook on it!**

**"Well..." said Yugi, but before he could talk Joey had grabbed him and covered his mouth. "you shook hands with Kaiba and promised that you would tell her!" Joey whispered in his best friends ear, Yugi frowned, "I know I did! I was going to make an excuse!" whispered Yugi back. Joey released his friend and smiled at the angry Anzu.**

**"what were you going to say Yugi?" asked Anzu sitting next to him, Yugi sweat dropped and tried to make an excuse that she will believe... "umm uhh, oh yeah! It's about Mokuba! He flunked the test on school and Seto was disappointed, he couldn't believe that a Kaiba flunked a test!" said Yugi, Anzu frowned at this and shook her head.**

**"What do you expect from a 7 year old huh? He's trying his best, give the kid time and he'll ace the test like a snap!" said Anzu snapping her fingers, 'she fell for it!' that Yugi smiling at Joey who was wide eyed from fright.**

**"Big sister Anzu! Im home!" yelled Mokuba who was standing in the hall way, but before he could approach Anzu he was grabbed by Joey and Tristan and was pushed into a closet.**

**"Are you going to kill me?" questioned Mokuba pulling on Tristan's shirt. "Hell no! We won't kill you! If I did I would be killed by your brother!" said Tristan, "listen Mokuba. Yugi just told Anzu that you flunked the test at school... you'll have to play along. You know why we are doing this right?"**

**Mokuba shook his head, "so Anzu won't know that Seto is going to propose to her..." he answered like a genius, "yeah... That's a good kid!" praised Joey letting Mokuba go and he pushed Tristan out the closet, this made everything that was in the closet fall on the two boys'. Mokuba giggled and raced towards Anzu who was waiting for him.**

**"Hello Mokuba! How are you today?" asked Anzu picking up the young boy and giving him a huge hug, "I'm fine big sister! How are you too?" said Mokuba happily pouncing on Anzu making them both fall, they heard someone yelp for help but they ignored that and continued to hug each other.**

**"I've heard that you flunked the test at school? Don't worry you'll be fine Mokuba! All you need is study and then you'll ace the test!" said Anzu trying to adjust herself on the floor, something was under her wiggling and it made her laugh... Joey, Tristan, and Yugi sweat dropped. **

**"What is wrong with this floor? Something is under me and its poky!" shouted Anzu, Mokuba got up and stood next to the couch, "Big sister, I think you should get up..." he said. Anzu did, and guess who was under her? "Seto!" yelled Anzu blushing.**

**"What did she mean by poky?" questioned Mokuba, this made Anzu and Seto blush... Joey and Yugi sweat dropped. "Ermm she didn't mean anything by that.." said Seto smiling at his brother, he took Anzu's hand and hugged her and motioned Joey to take Mokuba away. **

**"Here you go Mokuba! You did good kid!" said Joey giving Mokuba 20 dollars, Mokuba looked at the money, 'why did Joey give me 20 dollars for? Doesn't he know that the Kaiba family has lots of money?' he thought. **

**"Seto, is Yugi telling the truth about Mokuba? Did he really flunked the test?" said Anzu hugging him, "What! Mokuba flunked the test! How the hell did he flunked the test? I mean look at the kid! He's a Kaiba!" yelled Seto; he didn't know that Yugi made it up.**

**Joey and Tristan grabbed Seto and Yugi as usual, he went to talk to Anzu, "I told you he's acting wired!" shouted Anzu who was watching Seto carefully, "What do you mean by my brother flunking the test huh!" questioned Seto eyeing Joey.**

**"Listen play along Kaiba! We told Anzu that Mokuba so call flunked his test so that she wouldn't know that you are going to propose to her!" shouted Joey who was soon elbowed, "I mean, Anzu almost figured it out... that is until Yugi helped." Said Tristan. Seto sighed, "Hoe long is this Chaos going to last?" he asked.**

**"All I know is that it's going to last long if you don't kneel on one of those knees and propose to her! All you have to say is, 'Anzu Mazaki, will you marry me?' that's all!" said Joey.**

**"'oh great Seto Kaiba I will marry you!' " said Tristan in the girlie voice, this made Seto have stress marks on his forehead. "We were just joking that's all!" said Tristan nervously, "I mean I wouldn't marry you! I wouldn't marry Serenity!" **

**Joey winced at this, "THERE IS NO WAY YOUR GONNA TOUCH MY SIS GOT THAT!" the enraged Joey Wheeler yelled. Seto smirked at this, he left the two friends to argue.**

**"Yugi, please you have to tell me... im really worried about Seto. What's wrong with him?" Anzu pleaded, Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry Anzu but I cant tell you. I shook hands with Seto, I promised that I wouldn't tell you." Answered Yugi, soon he went silent he thought about what he said and gasped.**

**"AH HA! There is something wrong with Seto! And the thing is! Your Keeping a secret!" shouted Anzu standing up and pointing at Yugi who was pale. "A-Anzu! Please don't tell Seto that I told you this! He will flip if he knew!" yelled Yugi as he frantically waved his two arms.**

**"Oh don't worry Yugi, your secret is safe with me." I mean what would Seto do? Propose to me? If he is going to propose to me then I wouldn't spoil it, I've been waiting for him to do that... and I keep on wondering. When is he going down on one of those knees and ask me to marry him?" said Anzu who soon went to lala land.**

**Seto was there to hear the whole thing, he rushed in the living room and went down on one knee. He didn't know why he was doing this, but inside, he just took over. "Anzu Mazaki, W-Will you M-Marry me?" Seto quickly asked.**

**Anzu was speechless, she looked at him like are you crazy? But he wasn't crazy, he loved her. "Y-Yes... I-I Will..." said Anzu pouncing on Seto, they both hugged each other happily. Soon there was a scream of delight, "BIG BROTHERS GOING TO MARRY BIG SISTER ANZU!"**

**Everyone laughed, Yugi who was somewhat happy hugged Anzu with all his might, "congratulations! You going to be Mrs. Kaiba soon!" he said, this made Anzu blush... but she hugged her best friend back. And when Joey and Tristan came in the room with a happy face, Anzu just pounced on them and gave them a hug like she did to Yugi.**

**Mokuba came downstairs and hugged his big brother, "im soo happy for you Seto! You're going to get MARRIED!" "Wait until Mai and Seren hears this!" yelled Joey excitedly looking for a phone.**

**"Joey, the phone is down the hall way to your left... and don't get lost okay?" said Seto smirking, Anzu gave him a glare... "YES SIR!" yelled Joey saluting and then walking off.**

**"Wow, the mutt finally knows how to take orders!" interjected Seto laughing, but soon he was lunged at and was covered with kisses by his so called bride... Mokuba giggled at this and jumped on them and gave them a hug.**

**Maria- well then! Congratulations Seto and Anzu im so happy for you!**

**Lyka- great just what we need! An Excited Hikari!**

**Maria- so what wrong with that!**

**Maria-Gomen! I didn't mean to make you a little girl in one of my stories.**

**Lyka-grrr leaves me alone.**

**Maria-(pouts) fine ill leave you alone... please review ill update soon.**

**Lyka-...**


End file.
